Zombie Survivor
by repressedgenius
Summary: Gail's bucket list.


It has been six months. She couldn't believe it. Six months of living together.

So far, they have been getting along. Sure, there may have been a few disagreements on how things should be—that's normal.

They were minor ones like making sure they (Gail) put away their boots in the shoe rack as soon as they got home. And making sure there's always cheesepuffs. Holly still wasn't sold on that one.

The weirdest of them all was Holly insisting that Gail didn't rest in bed—or make any bodily contact with it—before showering, especially if she's still in her work clothes. Something about keeping a pristine bed hygiene. _So insanely nerdy. _Holly would literally change the sheets if she forgot. Eventually, Gail acquiesced to that rule. But not before adding one—Naked Holidays (pun very much intended).

* * *

Speaking of naked Holly, a sweaty Holly in her sports bra as she's stripping on her way to the showers is Gail's favourite sight on early Saturday mornings. It showed off her toned body and left enough unseen for Gail to focus on her sexy belly button. Gail absolutely _loves shower time (and post shower time)_ on mornings like those.

Well, today was a Saturday and Holly was in her black sports bra. Gail made sure to leave it on the bed before she left. Normally she would sleep in but today was _the day_. And while Holly's healthy habits—running in particular—have grown on Gail, she wasn't fond of participating herself. Today was going to be an exception.

That's because six months ago when Gail was moving all her belongings to Holly's townhouse, she found a notebook. She recognized it instantly. It was her bucket list. One that she started filling late one night after Jerry died. The list reminded her that life was unpredictable and she should live it to the fullest.

As she looked through the list, she noticed one word scribbled in her "drunken" handwriting. **_Zombies_**, it read. Whatever that meant.

Then a couple of days later when Chris mentioned something about a zombie run, she knew that was what she meant when she wrote on her list. It is now.

* * *

_"Clear your date for the 4__th__ of October."_

_"May I know what for?"_

_"We're going for the zombie run."_

_"The what run?"_

_"Zombies."_

_"And I don't get a say in it?"_

_"Nope. It's on my bucket list."_

_"Remind me again why I can't join in the actual zombie fun and chase people?"_

_"Because I want to be chasing you. Besides, how romantic is it to have me infect you?"_

_"Eh. Does that mean I get to be a zombie when you do?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You suck."_

_"Only if you want me to."_

_"Holly, is it true that the only way to kill a zombie is to shoot it in the head?"_

_"Hmm? Not exactly."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"You can't kill something that is already dead. Without a functioning circulatory system distributing oxygenated blood, a zombie's muscle would succumb to rigor mortis—"_

_Gail launched forward and connected their lips together in a long kiss._

_"What was that for?" _

_"You just had to stop the geek speak."_

_"You do know that your plan to shut me up by kissing me like that is incredibly flawed. It only makes me—"_

_Once again, Gail covered Holly's moving lips with her parted lips. Her tongue seeking Holly's, teeth grazing her inner lip, and finally ending the kiss just way she knew would make Holly ditsy for a moment after._

_"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"So, I went to check out some of the comments about these things and apparently, people go dressed up as doctors, nurses, cowboys even."_

_"Why? That doesn't even make sense."_

_"Mmmmhmmm. And it got me thinking."_

_"Uh oh. The doc thinking. That's huge."_

_"Stop being an ass."_

_"Alright. Then, stop beating around the bush."_

_"I have a proposition for you."_

_"You and your big words. What is it, nerd?"_

_Holly leans in, biting the side of her bottom lip and whispers into Gail's ears._

_Gail's eyes widens in recognition. The tips slowly reddening as her skin flushed._

_"Okay," She rasped. _

* * *

Gail took a sweeping glance across the park. It was a surprisingly good turn out. Better than she had initially thought. It was still too early in her opinion to be out of bed on a Saturday. Chris was off somewhere buying some coffee for them. Apparently, they were also waiting on some folks from the other divisions. Andy, Dov, Chloe were all going to be joining Holly instead—which allowed them an extra 2 hours of sleep. That was the only thing that made her regret being team zombie. Any time spent apart from Holly, particularly if it also involves a bed, is major waste of her time and needs to be avoided whenever possible.

"Here you go. Hot coffee with more sugar in it than the doctor would approve of." Chris passed her the beverage while sipping his own.

"Where are the rest?"

"Eh. Coming soon," He replies distractedly while staring at two ladies dressed in nurse's costumes. They looked way too skimpy to be real uniforms.

"And who are we waiting on again?"

"Just Erin and Tammy from 23rd." Gail narrows her eyes at him.

"Hmm. You've been extra chummy with this Tammy chick." A bashful grin spread across his face.

"That would be because I've been on a few dates with her."

"Why didn't I know that?"

"Because I barely see you at The Penny now that you're living with Holly."

"Aww. Are you jealous, Chris?" Gail pats his back condescendingly with an overtly sweet smile.

"No, I'm just saying—" Gail cuts him off abruptly.

"Look, if you have an opinion on how fast my relationship with Holly is going, then you can just keep it to yourself. I don't need anymore—"

"That's not what I was going to say, Gail. I was gonna say you look happy, more than I've ever seen you and Holly seems happy too. But you, you look like you just found that missing piece that you've been looking for your whole life and… I'm really glad for you, Gail."

"You, Chris, are a huge ball of sap." Gail moves to hug him tightly. He really was the sweetest guy she knew—maybe only second to Oliver.

* * *

"Well this is a disappointment. I was expecting a little more blood and gore on us." The both of them were queuing up for the complementary zombie make-up. Tammy was having hers done and it was looking to be a rushed and sloppy job so far.

"Maybe we can get some fake blood from those guys." Chris lifted his chin to point to a group of guys dressed in all black covered in an excess of fake blood and eyeliner.

"I'll pass. Oh, I see a hot dog stand there. Be right back."

"GAIL!" She skips off from the queue just as Tammy was done.

* * *

"Do you see Holly?" They were just getting to the zombies starting point. Some of the participants were already marking their 'uninfected' friends that will be released before them.

"Nope." Gail stood on her toes to scan the crowd on the other end, hoping to get a lock on her target before the race begins.

"Man, you've got it bad. You've only been apart for 2 hours, Gail."

"It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"I just… Oh, okay. Gotcha now. See ya later, zom." Gail rushes off to the front of her crowd without taking her eyes off her girlfriend. She licked her lips. Holly was in her favourite t-shirt—the one that says _geek—_and shows a bit of her toned midsection.

Holly was stretching her arms above her head, riding that fitted t-shirt even further up to reveal her bellybutton. Gail groaned. _Was that entirely necessary? _

Before she could finish that thought, the loud **bang **rang and off she went with the rest of the contestants. It wasn't long until the zombies were released and Gail struggled against the rest of the undead to catch up on Holly. Those frequent runs she insisted on having proved useful in this obstacle course.

Just as Gail dodged an elbow to her nose, she catches a random guy snatching one of Holly's three flags tied around hips, obviously targeting her out of all the other people within his immediate vicinity. Holly needed at least one of those to survive the pretend zombie apocalypse.

Although this actually played in favour of Gail's bet with Holly, she was having none of it. Gail speeds up to intercept the guy before he manages to steal another one of Holly's flags. _No doubt intending to cop a feel while he's at it. _

In her haste of doing so, Gail manages to trip him and in turn got herself a stern look of warning from one of the head zombies assigned earlier. Gail shrugs and lifts her hands up in a universal _can't help it _gesture.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were at the end of the 5km obstacle course. Gail managed to steal a few flags of her own from random people and one from Chloe—just to annoy Dov. She came very close to grabbing Holly's second flag before tripping on her shoelace. _That was unexpected. _Guess even the zombie gods didn't want her to win.

Gail quickly collects her stuff and spots Holly at the starting point. Gail scowled. Random guy was talking to Holly and wearing a charming (awful) grin. She approaches the duo just as random guy walks off, perhaps a little dejectedly.

"What was that about, huh?"

"Hey, babe." Holly lets out a sigh of relief and leans ever immediately to peck Gail's lips.

"Hey." A little giddy from the kiss and Holly's sudden display of affection for her. It was getting easier for her to accept small displays of affection like that from her girlfriend. Holly loved it and Gail loved seeing Holly smile that much wider when she allowed it. _Besides, the actual kisses weren't exactly torture._

"So what did random zombie boy want?"

"Nah, he was just apologizing for stealing one of my flag."

"Hmmm…"

"And he wanted to buy me coffee after this." Gail huffed.

"So, what did you say?"

"I told him I was waiting for my girlfriend and some friends to get some lunch."

Gail triedhiding her smirk. _'Tried'_ being the operative word.

* * *

They met the rest of the group at a nearby diner for some much deserved greasy burgers. Out of them all, only Holly and Chloe survived the run. Andy lost two of her flags while helping some woman after she tripped. Apparently, a douche bag thought that was fair game. Dov being the lovesick puppy that he is, actively deflected any incoming zombie attacks on his girl. Gail teased him incessantly about it at lunch and that made Holly roll her eyes. What a case of pot calling kettle black.

"Hey, since we're all off for the night, wanna get some drinks later tonight?" Chris suggested as he look over the group before smiling at Tammy. What a dork.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring my trivia cards. Got a new set of them yesterday." Dov rubbed his palms together excitedly. Chloe agreed and Andy said she was going to invite the detectives a.k.a. Sam, Traci and Steve.

"Oooh. I can't wait for it now."

"Wait. We're coming?" Holly chuckled but didn't point out the dirty quip she had in mind.

"Mmmm. I am. Don't know about you." Gail folds her arms in. Petulant Peck indeed.

"Come on, babe. We could use a fun night with your friends. Don't think I haven't notice that you've been a little M.I.A. lately at the Penny's. I promise that we'll do the coming that _you_ had in mind after." Holly whispered into her ears, ending it with a soft kiss on Gail's cheek.

"Ugh. Fine. See you crazies later. We're off. I woke up way too early for this."

* * *

That night, Holly became champion of the world again but the major upset was Gail tying with Dov for a second place. That had him declaring a rematch with new cards and that Holly sits apart from her the next time.

"Must've cheated." He muttered.

"Yeah. The answer traveled from Holly's big brain to mine through osmosis." The gang hollered at that retort.

"Look at you, geeking it up further than the trivia nerd," Traci teased to which Gail rolled her eyes and pointed at Holly with a smile.

"Blame this one." They kissed again in front of the group. _Yup, not torture at all. _Who cares if they were the big gay distraction?

* * *

"Mmmm. I am so glad to be home." Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's waist while she unlocked the door.

"What are you complaining about? You're the one that wanted to go to the Penny."

"I'm not complaining, just happy that we're back now. I want to claim my _prize_." Gail gulped and turned around after locking up.

"Now?" She squeaked. Her throat suddenly felt as dry as the desert.

"What better time than while we're still a little tipsy."

"Not quite enough actually."

"How about I give you _your prize _to get you ready then." Holly licked up the length of her neck and sucked Gail's earlobe, using her teeth to tease further.

"Fuck yes." Gail leaned away and pulled her hand, guiding them to their room immediately.

That night, Holly rewards Gail's efforts in warding off the guy during the race by giving her the lap dance—something that she promised to do if she hadn't survived—and then proceed to have Gail fuck her with the strap-on.

That night, Gail crossed three items off her list: experiencing zombie apocalypse, getting a lap dance (from her girlfriend), and kinky sex (though, it's probably not so kinky anymore).


End file.
